


Up to 11

by mostlybees



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sensory Overload, Tinnitus is the worst and the author is ready to fight, wade being a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlybees/pseuds/mostlybees
Summary: Construction. Not far away from his apartment. The noise felt like someone was grinding a cheese grater against his eardrums, it was overwhelmingly loud and grating, a cacophony of too much. Peter felt like crying.





	Up to 11

**Author's Note:**

> This is something i unfortunately deal with all too often (leaf blowers are the enemy) and then i saw that scene in civil war where peter describes his senses as being dialed up to 11 and I was like
> 
> ah yes
> 
> time to project
> 
> and now we're here! (this doesnt take place in the mcu though, this universe is my own playground)

Peter was curled up in bed, the covers pulled over his head and his headphones pressed as tightly to his ears as possible. His entire body felt wound up and strung out like he might snap any moment now. The music was turned up as far as he dared, the bass pounding through his skull, but it wasn't loud enough. He refused to turn it up any louder, though, the first traces of tinnitus already creeping up on him. The once blissful silence that only came to him very rarely in the middle of the night was now turned into his own personal hell, the quiet ringing in his ears seeming that much louder with the darkness surrounding him like a heavy blanket. On days like that sleep felt miles away.

Construction. Not far away from his apartment. The noise felt like someone was grinding a cheese grater against his eardrums, it was overwhelmingly loud and grating, a cacophony of too much. Peter wanted to cry.

He tried to distract himself, think about anything but the near painful feeling of jackhammers and the endless beeping of trucks backing up and still the music wouldn't drown out the ringing in his ears that had slowly transformed into something more akin to static.

He curled up even further, squeezing his eyes shut and wishing for it all to be over, to sink away into the silence he longed for so much, but would probably never hear again. That's when he let out the first sob, the amount of sensory input that he couldn't deal with finally becoming too much.

There were many good things that came with being Spider-man, but he felt like he could do without his senses being dialed up to 11. He felt like he was drowning in a sea of _too much too much too much_  all the time. The only time he felt some minor relief was when he put on the suit, but even then it wasn't enough to block out the painfully loud noises New York City liked to produce.

Another sob fell from his lips, he felt pathetic and desperate, nails digging into his thigh until they were wet and stained a bright red, drops of blood dripping down onto his mattress. The pain in his thigh was a momentary distraction from the pain in his ears. For a brief moment he seriously considered moving to the countryside and abandoning the city forever, the only noises being chirping birds and the wind brushing against leaves, maybe occasionally a car or tractor driving down the country roads. And wasn't that just a wonderful fantasy.

He knew he couldn't leave the city, there were too many things tying him to this place, but that couldn't stop him from fantasizing. Tears were flowing down his face as he pulled the blankets over him even tighter, it was no use. Getting beat up in an alley by some thugs suddenly seemed much more appealing than the endless sensory torment, but he couldn't bring himself to move, his entire body shaking, shoulders heaving from his sobs. The sound of a door slowly creaking open was the last straw and he found himself screaming into his pillow, all the energy that had been building up suddenly released in one fell swoop. He just wanted it to stop.

"Baby boy?" A voice questioned, far louder than Peter was willing to deal with, loud enough to hear over the music still flowing out of his headphones, and he nearly threw a pillow in the direction of the voice. "Are you alright?" It was Wade's voice.

Peter sobbed again and shook his head, knowing that Wade probably wouldn't be able to see it. Not even two seconds later he felt the mattress dip next to him, a large hand slowly pulling the bedsheets back before that same hand gently ran through his hair. Peter instantly felt a little calmer.

"Is it the construction again?" Peter nodded and the voice instantly softened. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Remove all sounds forever." He mumbled, voice cracking in several different places. A life of complete silence seemed infinitely better than having to deal with this for one more minute.

"Aww, but then I'd never get to hear your voice again." Wade's hand was still petting his hair and Peter slowly removed his headphones so he could hear him better. The sudden influx of sound made him clutch them tightly, before realizing that with his strength he could and would break them if he kept going. He dropped them on the bed and looked up at Wade, his eyes wet with tears.

"I hate this." He whispered and Wade just pulled him close, pushing his mask up a little to press a kiss to the top of Peter's head.

"I know, sucks that you have to live in the loudest city known to man. If I could I would whisk you away to a private island where the only noises would be the waves crashing against the sand. Can you imagine baby boy? Just the two of us, drinking out of coconuts, making love on the beach. Too bad that you have this terribly annoying sense of duty and whatnot." Peter knew he was smiling behind his mask and he couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh.

"You're an idiot Wade Wilson." He said, sobs and laughter mixing into a very unflattering noise as he pressed his face into Wade's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot."

Peter's shaking hands reached for Wade's suit, holding onto him tightly. "I'd let you, y'know..." He said against his neck. "Maybe not forever, but a week or two... Just the two of us... And maybe without the fucking on the beach, I don't really wanna get sand everywhere." He couldn't start thinking about stuff like this, but Wade always made it far too tempting, and god if this wasn't incredibly tempting.

"How about I start by whisking you away to my apartment... It's a lot quieter there." Wade's hand lifted Peter's chin and their eyes met.

"Yeah... That sounds like a good start." Peter smiled softly, the construction being pushed to the back of his mind for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby boy." Strong arms wrapped around Peter's waist and Wade's lips were suddenly pressed against his own, meeting in a tender kiss that didn't last nearly long enough. "God, what did I do to deserve you?" Wade whispered softly. Peter could ask him the same question.

"I don't think it was any of the murders." He teased, voice weak and cheeks still stained with tears.

"I like to think it's because of my good looks and even better personality." Wade grinned and kissed Peter again.

"I think so, too." Peter's hand found Wade's cheek, fingers slowly trailing over the visible scars. "Now... I thought you were gonna rescue me from this hell."

"Anything for you, my princess." Peter couldn't find it in him to protest the nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! and as always comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
